


你喜欢什么味道

by cuiddd



Series: 一发完小短篇 [3]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuiddd/pseuds/cuiddd
Series: 一发完小短篇 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632226
Kudos: 2





	你喜欢什么味道

你喜欢什么味道

01  
“最近……感觉你有点奇怪？”  
“没有啊……啊哈哈哈哈。”

02  
换成以往李赫宰早就“傻瓜、傻瓜”地叫起来，今天却只是打了个哈哈很快换掉话题，李东海虽然附和他的话，但没有停下狐疑的目光。

“干嘛这样看我？”  
“总觉得你在做什么心虚的事情。”  
“我做什么你还不知道吗，小傻瓜。”  
面前的男人笑着，李东海也不好再多说什么。

自从退伍后，李赫宰身体力行地实现了‘固定同行人’的称呼，再也不在做节目时假装两人只是同事，即使那层关系还未挑明，但也足够让李东海安心。

本来他就是恋爱后心态比较平和的类型，只队内公开已经很好，他不求太多，两人好得如胶似漆，还有个原因就是——李赫宰的人品值得他去相信。

两人性格不同，李东海很喜欢干些浪漫的事情，比如过年那天在日出时刻接吻，上节目偷偷开对方玩笑，或者写点充满爱意的小情书，经常搞得李赫宰害羞不已，也对他更加难以割舍。

平日里分开工作也不是不可以，只是一有空还是会聚在一起，就像李东海从没想过李赫宰恋爱后是那种粘人的性格，发短信稍回复晚了就直接来电话，和家人出去玩也会时刻报备行程，但是，最近总感觉他不怎么爱黏自己了。  
李东海看了看在厨房卫生间洗衣服的李赫宰，对对方的亲亲回以微笑。

03  
“比如呢？为什么觉得他变了？”面对李东海严肃的表情，曺圭贤不由得正襟危坐。  
李东海叹了口气道：“你知道赫宰他前段时间很喜欢打游戏吧？你们还一起组队过。”  
“对啊。”  
“最近有去你家打游戏吗？”  
圭贤想了想：“好像没有，我也没怎么玩，快要退伍了比较忙。”

“对嘛，”东海嘟嘟嘴，“有一天我提前去了他家，然后他居然不在家！所以我马上打电话过去，他说在你家玩游戏。”  
“啊，这不可能吧……”  
“我本来没想太多，但是后面你sns上面上传了晚上在外面和朋友吃饭的照片，我看了下没有李赫宰。”  
“确实没有他。后面他有说去干什么了吗？”  
“不知道，我也没问。”李东海喝了口咖啡，“你知道我……一般不会问这些话。”  
“……赫宰哥在干嘛啊，为什么要撒谎。”曺圭贤也开始深思。

两人正坐在李东海的咖啡厅里，面色都不是很好，但隔得远了听不到他们在讲什么，周围粉丝将这副情景拍了下来。

“而且他最近也有点变冷淡了，就是，那种……你懂的。”

一说到这个，曺圭贤表情有点不自在：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我没想到有天东海哥会找我聊这个话题。”  
李东海拍了他一下，道：“那我怎么办嘛，正洙哥和希澈哥工作太多，我难道还去烦他们吗TT”  
“你意思是我工作少了？？”  
“你现在工作本来就少。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
两人相对笑了起来，笑完了，曺圭贤还是正色道：“我知道你们平时不怎么吵架，但是有些东西，该问的还是要问，一段关系里最麻烦的就是有隐瞒的事情。”  
“可怎么做嘛，直接问我说不出口……”  
“那不如，把他跟紧点？”

04  
说干就干。  
李东海第二天开始密切关注李赫宰的行动。

因为要上综艺做导师，还要跑小分队自己的行程，李赫宰确实比自己忙很多。平时有空也会去指导他带的学员，李东海好奇他怎么一次也没跟自己提过一起去的事。  
刚刚结束打歌舞台，李赫宰立马报备有点事要去学员练习场所一趟，还挑逗似的眨了眨眼睛凑近耳边示意自己今晚去他家，李东海忙不迭点头同意。

李赫宰前脚刚走，李东海马上穿戴整齐跟了上去，走之前还不忘提醒经纪人不要透漏消息。  
他的车和自己一样，所以很好认。李东海戴上口罩和棒球帽，只露出一双眼睛，让经纪人帮着拦了辆出租车。

“东海哥你这是干嘛啊，真的不需要我跟着吗？”  
“哎西不用不用不用，你快回去休息吧。”

指挥着司机跟上刚刚开出车库的李赫宰，李东海安心靠向后座，开始发讯息。

‘你今晚多久回来啊，我先去你家等你哦，么么。’  
制造不在场证明还是很有必要的。

李赫宰大概在认真开车，没有回信息，隔了一会儿，李东海发现真的到了学员们训练的地方。  
难道李赫宰真的过来教导学生？

李东海让司机先停在路边，如果过半小时不出来人就走，司机也乐得忙里偷闲，和后座乘客闲聊起来。

“小伙子，你是来盯梢吧？”  
“嗯嗯。”仰着头，李东海透过帽檐缝隙认真监视着训练所大门。  
“哎呀，你这不行啊，你就在外面等，怎么知道他进去干什么了。”司机一副老练的样子。  
李东海想了想，对啊，万一他不是进去见学员呢？！

“那我怎么办？”  
“今天就算了，都已经这样了。下次他再说去哪里你提前去那个地方等着，如果他去了，就知道他在干什么，如果他没去……你懂了吧？”  
“哇……大叔，你好厉害，我都没想到。”  
“那当然，我开了几十年出租车了，这种事情见多了……对了，我总觉得你有点眼熟，是不是在电视上见过你？”  
“没有没有，我就是长得很路人脸，所以谁看都眼熟……诶诶诶，出来了！大叔，出来了！快跟上！”

这才没半小时李赫宰就从训练场所里走了出来，上车前还四处张望了下，李东海更加警觉，忙喊着让出租车跟上，开了好一会儿，前面的车终于停下，李东海一看，是咖啡厅。

李赫宰来这儿干嘛，他不是不喜欢这种地方吗？

急忙付了钱下车，李东海猫着身子在门口探看，见到李赫宰进去和服务员交谈了几句，满脸笑容地走向某处并在一个桌前坐下，看不清对面的人，只知道留着长发，是个女人。

果然……我就知道有什么不对劲。  
李东海握紧拳头，一直不敢抬起身子，奇怪的样子引得行人纷纷侧目，没一会儿就有侍应生出来问道：“请问您要用餐吗？”  
“不……啊，我这就走……”  
“好的。”

“东海？”  
和侍应生说话间隙李赫宰竟然已经走了出来，看到自己表情不能再意外。李东海赶紧低下头想装没听到走人。  
“别装了我知道是你。”被李赫宰拉住手，李东海只得回过身打招呼：“哈哈哈哈好巧啊！”

“你怎么会在这里？”  
“我过来……兜风，嗯，今天天气很好，很适合兜风。”  
“你不会是跟着我来的吧？”李赫宰面露无语，稍微侧开身子将身后人露出来，“姐，东海也来了。”

“啊~东海好久不见！快让姐姐抱抱！”李素拉热情地抱了上来，但却一直不松手，被李赫宰使劲拉开。  
“你干嘛啊，我跟东海亲热下不行吗！”  
“吃豆腐吃得够多了吧？”把东海挡在身后，李赫宰弹了弹姐姐的脑门，“该说的都说完了，快回去吧。”  
“这么冷你都不送我吗？  
“我有点事要办。”这么说着，李赫宰看了眼缩在身后默不作声的李东海。

要办的事自然就是指李东海了。  
那晚李赫宰干得又猛又卖力，把人翻来覆去折腾了遍还不停在对方耳边控诉跟踪自己的事情，李东海一听又紧张又害羞，变得更加敏感，让人乐得根本停不下来。

05  
下次绝对不干这种蠢事了！揉着隔天还在酸痛的腰，李东海在心里第一百零一次提醒自己。  
今天如果不是和希澈哥约好了吃饭，他绝对不会出门，反正李赫宰家的床又大又软，躺着看电影再舒服不过。

刚点好餐就看到金希澈进了门，李东海打了个招呼：“哥，这里！”  
“哎西，真的好冷啊外面。”金希澈脱了羽绒外套，盘腿坐下，“都点了吗？”  
“点了，点了你最喜欢吃的。”  
“真不愧是我弟弟啊，对了，没要酒吧？”  
“喝那么多酒干嘛，会死的！！！”  
“哈哈哈哈今天开心嘛，老板——这里还两瓶烧酒，你也喝一点吧？”  
见金希澈好像确实心情很好，李东海点点头：“一点点就行了。”

聊了聊最近的趣事，李东海感觉好了许多，但一想到把烦恼跟金希澈讲的话这哥肯定直接找上门，就一直闭口不谈。  
快吃完时已经十点多了，今晚要去男朋友家一起看老电影，现在时间过去也差不多，李东海一口干了杯里剩下的酒，却忽然收到李赫宰的信息。

‘我要去圭贤家打游戏，等会儿晚点回来，你先回去吧，我晚上来找你。’

后面还跟了个啵啵的表情，李东海却一点兴致也没有了，垂丧着脸，拉下准备起身的金希澈：“再坐会儿吧，哥。”  
“嗯？嗯……好啊，”金希澈见他表情不对，又问道，“没出什么事吧？”  
“……”  
“想不想再喝一杯？”  
“嗯……”

现在什么也想不进去，满脑子都是李赫宰的讯息。  
已经用过的招数，也被自己识破了，为什么还要用第二次呢？虽然上次没有明说，但是看到曺圭贤sns更新的李赫宰应该也懂了吧，真的当他是傻瓜吗？

李东海自己都没发觉竟然借着酒劲将满腹牢骚一并吐了出来，金希澈听得很认真，还跟他碰了下杯，缓缓开口：“其实吧，我也觉得最近你们俩有点不对劲，特别是你，所以今天一定要叫你出来吃饭。”  
“我也不知道自己是怎么了，哥，我不是这样的人啊，谈恋爱原来是件这么烦恼的事情吗？”  
这让一向恋情不顺的金希澈也没法说理，两人相对又干了几杯，金希澈道：“你怎么不问问圭贤，万一真的在他家呢？这不误会就大了。”  
乖乖听话地摸出手机拨打曺圭贤电话，没响几声那边就接通了，确认李赫宰确实没有那里，李东海心情更郁闷了。

06  
李赫宰回家时家里静悄悄的，一盏灯也没开，直觉有什么不对，打开自己房门也没看到李东海。  
两人的房子也就隔着几层楼的距离，静静用指纹锁开了门，李赫宰来到李东海房间，果然看见那人在床上哭得直耸肩。

“怎么了……”以为他是遇到什么事情，李赫宰单腿跨上床俯下身去，却被一把挥开。  
“东海？”

“你这个骗子！”  
李东海还抱着被子，脸上挂着泪痕，将整个身子缩在一起：“你要是想跟我分手你就直说，为什么要骗我？！”  
“我怎么了？”李赫宰一脸莫名。

“你晚上根本就没在圭贤那里，我都知道了。”抿了抿嘴，李东海看着李赫宰的脸，感觉气消了一半，只好将眼神移开。

“啊……那个啊……”知道自己谎言被戳穿的李赫宰挠了挠头，道，“我没干坏事，本来想给你个惊喜的，不过看来你误会了……”

“什么？”  
“就是，托朋友帮我买了些东西……”  
“什么东西？”李东海终于放下裹在身上的被子。   
“就是……哎呀，之前你不是一直觉得我买的安全套味道难闻吗，这次有个朋友去日本玩，让他帮我带了一些……不同……水果口味的那个，今晚去拿了……”

“李赫宰！！！！！！！！！！”东海惊呆了，怎么也没想到真相竟然是这样，抄起个羽绒枕头就开始乱挥，“我还要不要面子啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！！”

“所以我不想让你知道嘛！”李赫宰熟练躲避着枕头，趁机一把抱住李东海，“先冷静，冷静！”

“我的脸都要被丢光了啊啊啊啊啊TT”  
“怎么会，就说是你对我用的好了。”

捧着李东海的脸，李赫宰轻轻吻了吻他的额头，又煽情地舔干他的泪痕，咂咂嘴道：“你眼泪好咸啊。”  
“眼泪不都是这样的吗？”李东海翻了个白眼。  
“你的比较咸一点。”李赫宰还欲吻上去，被对方双臂撑开：“你还舔过谁的？”  
“傻瓜，当然只舔过你啦。”  
听了这话，李东海破涕为笑：“别以为我听不出你在搞黄色。”

李赫宰笑了笑，献宝似地从裤包里摸出新拿到的东西：“你看，居然好多口味，有水蜜桃、草莓还有蜂蜜味，你喜欢什么味道？居然还有香蕉，算了这个就PASS吧，你不喜欢吃香蕉。”  
“谁说我不喜欢吃香蕉，我每天都吃呢。”  
“……天天吃，我可受不了哦。”

露出一个意味深长的笑容，李赫宰猛地将李东海扑倒在床上，将安全套往旁边一散，手伸进衬衣里抚上李东海的胸肌。

两人亲亲摸摸好一会儿，迷迷糊糊的李东海被搂着腰翻过身去时，想要挣扎一下，回头刚好看见李赫宰单手解开皮带，从一旁物什中随便挑了个口味用牙扯开包装袋，赶紧把通红脸蛋埋进枕头里。

见鬼了，这男人真的该死的帅啊，李东海已经不知道该挑哪个味道好了。


End file.
